Earth Invader Zilam
by CalmAndInsane
Summary: An ear-less kid with a skin condition joins class 3-A. Chisame thinks she's an alien.


I do not own Invader Zim or Negima. They belong to their respective creators, Joann Vasquez and Ken Akamatsu, and companies, Nickolodian and Funimation.

* * *

><p>"Class I'd like to introduce the newest, weak mortal to the student body ," Negi said one morning, he was never the same after being taken over by the dark magic, he now always wore a black trench coat and never smiled, "Her name is Zil. Zil If you have something to say, say it now, because after this moment I don't want to hear another sound from you in class."<p>

The class stared at the green earless student before them. She had black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. She also wore black gloves and black boots. "Hello friends! I am a perfectly normal human worm baby. You have nothing, absolutely nothing to fear from me, just pay no attention to me and we'll get along just fine," said Zil. Chisame gained a very pissed expression on her face hidden by her glasses.

"Take your seat now Zil. Today's lecture is about Mars, and how it will eventually collapse on its self."Zil raised her hand. "Yes Zil?"

"In the event of say, a full scale alien invasion, how prepared do you think this planets defenses would be?"Zil asked in a voice that could be described as almost cute, then in a much darker tone added, "Tell me."

Negi seemed to think about this question, remembering dealing with many worse scenarios, before continuing, "As I was saying, Mars is just doomed, doom, doom, doooooooom." As Negi droned on about Mars being doomed, Chisame paid him no attention and kept her gaze firmly on Zil.

"Ok, am I the only one that sees the alien sitting in class?" inquired Chisame. Everyone looked to Chao's old seat. "No, Zil, I know it's not weird anymore, but come on guys shouldn't you still wonder about her? I mean ask her why she's here at least."

"Quiet, Negi-sensei is talking," Ayaka shushed Chisame, her voice quivering upon reaching his name. Zil pulled her finger away from the self destruct button on her arm.

"Come on she has a green head. Something is up."

"Insolent fool girl!" Zil yelled, then settled back into her seat, and continued much softer "It's a skin condition."

"Oh and that's also why you have no ears?"

There was a moment of silence before Zil shamefully answered, "Yes…" Chisame almost felt embarrassed.

"Come on Chisame-san, just because someone is different doesn't mean they're an alien," commented Konoka, "Just because Asuna has two different colored eyes doesn't mean she's an alien."

"I'll take the time to explain why that's a terrible argument latter," Chisame sighed, "Look at the difference in body style. She's even drawn a different way!"

"Come on give it a rest, we've heard enough about aliens and ghosts and seeing talking ermines in Negi-sensei's room," complained Asakura.

"He was using his laptop," Chisame faltered.

"Yeah, She's always saying stuff, that Chisame-san. I remember that one time," Zil was interrupted.

"You've been here a day! And I was always silent last year! You all should see it too! After the summer trip I know this seems normal, but at least admit to the possibility that an alien is sitting in front of us."

"Well, she does look pretty weird," Sakurako started.

"Yeah, and she is sitting," Makie added.

"Thank you, now at least I can go back to being… being," Chisame paused to savor the moment.

"Weird," Finished Zil.

"Alright, that makes sense," Asikura said.

"Yeah and I almost believed her, what an idiot I am," said Makie. Zil and Chisame glared at each other.

"Doom, doom, doom," Negi continued in the background until the bell rang, "Go home now."

The class started leaving, Sayo floating through the wall, Kaede hopping out the window, Hakase trying to teleport back to her lab, and everyone else going out the hall way. At the shoe lockers Chisame caught up with Zil.

"Zil, you may have fooled everyone else, But I'll show then the truth," Chisame threatened.

"No one will believe you," Zil pushed her threat off.

"They'll believe me if I take you to them without your disguise," Chisame Pulled out her Pactio card, "Adet."

"Oh pretty," commented Zil as Chisame transformed, "What is it?"

"My artifact, I'll use it to put out an alert for the school security to arrest and de-mask you."

"That won't work," Zil became visibly more nervous.

"Want to bet?" Seven electric mice then appeared around Chisame, "Get her."

Chisame's mice flew at Zil, who screamed and sprinted away. Knowing that they couldn't be seen, the mice landed on the ground and sprinted after Zil. Seeing that the mice were no longer flying, Zil tipped over a trashcan, giving her just enough time to get around the corner of the next building and yell into her wrist communicator, "GAN! Get me out of here!" A quiet "Yes, my mistress," could be heard from the communicator. By the time the mice had scurried over the trashcan, a pink "dog" had flown up to Zil. "Home, GAN! Get us home!" Yelled Zil climbing onto its back. The malfunctioning SAN unit gave a salute and stuck its tongue out of the costume and flew off in a trail of smoke.

Chisame, meanwhile, was staring at a green room with a purple roof that had lodged its self onto the side of the dorms.

"You have got to be kidding me," Chisame mumbled, "no one's noticed that yet?" A pink and green blur then zoomed though her peripheral vision and smashed into the dorm just to the left of the door. Chisame walked over and looked at the smoking mess that was the alien and robot. "I see my mice got your robot."

"Who GAN?" asked Zil, standing and trying to straighten her back, "No she's always like that." Chisame froze and tried to comprehend what she just heard. "Well, looks like this is my victory. See you tomorrow, Chisame-san." The door to the dorms closed.

"But that's impossible," complained Chisame to her mice, "any robot no matter how advanced should be affected by you guys, if magic isn't enough to stop it I'll need to find another way." And plotting commenced on the two sides.


End file.
